


Admit it!

by believeinsmthg



Category: One Direction
Genre: DONT BE TOO HARSH, First In The Fandom, Late Night Writing, M/M, Multi, be kind, first fic in a while, i didnt reread my work, leave comment so I can know where I stand on the writing scale, not my best art, please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeinsmthg/pseuds/believeinsmthg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hanging between them, all this tension was building since the x-Factor. It was bound to happen. But who are they to question it? </p>
<p>All they knew, was that it started with a kiss....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Admit it!

The band has never been ordinary, they don't look like boybanders and they don't act as boybanders, never have and never will...

It started with small pecks on the lips, when they had finished one of their songs on X-Factor, Harry in his youth and innocence looked back to see one of the boy and without any thought added to it, he kissed him… Not to say the least, Liam was startled. Harry blushed and didn’t look in any of the boys’ eyes for three days. The peck was finally forgotten, that’s what he thought. Second time it happened, the guys weren’t surprised. After their representation, Harry was a bit nervous remembering last time, Liam out of goodness, took Harry’s head and gave him a small peck. Harry’s eyes widen at that but he soon let it go and just smiled gratefully at Liam. He wouldn’t admit that it gave him butterflies as Liam would never say that he had wanked thinking of Harry’s mouth for a long time after that ( It was just a peck godammit!). 

The guys slowly started to kiss each other after the show, Louis was the first to adopt the pattern and each week he would peck every guy’s lips. Slowly but surely Harry followed his path and very soon that all pecked each other after the show. They wouldn’t talk about the starring they did during those times, how Zayn’s bright eyes would lock with Niall’s blues in longing after the kiss or how Louis would stare Harry up and down when he would stand on the tip of his toes while he reached for one of the other guy and kissed him like his life depended on it. They wouldn’t talk about it… Wouldn’t talk about how they longed to plunge their tongues in one of these beautiful mouth until it became all red and their eyes would become black with desire… They would never talk about the starring they did when one of the guys would change in the room and they stopped their movement looking at him, knowing that they were all starring but they would never admit it… 

Would they?

 

The second life-changing event was on their second tour. The tension had been building for a while sometimes the guys let their lips linger a bit more but they never pushed it. 3 of them were in an established relationship and it wasn’t even a question telling their girlfriend that they kissed each other. It was their secret and it couldn’t be exposed. They were all hanging on a thread and they sometimes longed for the end of the show just to live this unreal moment, their moment. The first time that something change was when a candy string was thrown on stage, it was meant as a joke but if you asked the guys now what they thought about it, they would tell you that they all imagined the string on them or one of them in an entirely other situation than on-stage. That’s why that when they realised what it was, they all paused, a brief pause and an intake of breathe, and they kept their smile on. When harry put it on, let’s say that for some of them the dream kind of came true. Either way, when Zayn took the candy in his mouth Louis couldn’t help but moan while Harry had an entire problem down his pants. Liam and Niall wanted to take a bite and Zayn, Zayn was his cheeky self and he wanted to push it more but he didn’t.

Once off stage, when they were in their now furiously awaited ritual of kisses, Zayn lunged at Harry and kissed him as if he was about to pass away. He licked Harry’s lips begging for entrance. Harry let him in, positively surprised and really aroused even more after a show. Liam, Niall, and Louis gaped and started to fidget. They looked at each other and Niall looked up at them and said ‘fuck it!’ he looked at Louis the one next to him and kissed him aggressively. Liam, not knowing what he could do, whimpered helplessly. Niall stopped kissing Louis and looked at Liam, lust filling his eyes. 

They just kept standing there kissing each other, the wall had been taken down and they were all happy about it, but they wouldn’t admit it; Harry would not admit that he wanted to go on his knees in front of Louis while he kissed Zayn and that Niall would be going down on him and Liam would be next to Harry giving a hand at Niall an Zayn; Zayn wouldn’t admit that he would like to lay leisurely in the Jacuzzi back at the hotel with the four boys slowly learning the bodies of his men while they would moan lowly; Niall would never say that he’d like to put whip cream on him while each boy would lick it of him until it was replaced by his cum; Liam dreamed that he could put Niall against the wall of his hotel room, fuck him slowly while Harry fucked him and that Zayn and Louis would be on each of his side one kissing him harshly while the other would trail kisses down his torso ; Louis couldn’t for the love of him tell any of the guys that he would like the guys to fuck him one after another while he wouldn’t be able to come, just to see their faces twisted by their orgasms.

They wouldn’t admit it… maybe they will…?

 

Some nights later the guys were on a late interview and they were all jet lagged and horny, since this night they had wanked but what is your hand when you have Harry’s wonderful mouth? What is your hand when you had Niall’s calluses’ hands? What is your hand when you had Louis’ wonderful behind? They couldn’t tell their girlfriends and they didn’t want anyone to know. They hadn’t talk about it and were scared of messing what they had up if they tried to label it. Either way, during this interview, the interviewer seemed particularly insisting on the relationships matter. All the boys were kind of tensed about this because they couldn’t even say what they wanted to say. Zayn wanted to say that he didn’t think of long multi-colored hair at night but of four mop of hair. Liam wanted to say that he didn’t have a fit dancer but four singers in mind when he thought about love. Louis wanted to yell that he didn’t think about Starbucks’s with his loved one but about Nando’s with his lovers. Harry wanted to say that he didn’t want to shag anybody but four handsome lads. Niall didn’t want the frat boy look to go on; He wanted to yell to the world that his heart was taken four times. So all the band mates were tensed not to say the least and they all wanted the interview to end so they could go to bed with each other saying that they were too lazy when, in reality, they were too happy to sleep together. 

So when the interview finally ended they were just too happy to go lay in a comfy bed or, technically, two comfy bed brought together in makeshift bed that could held five men. So when they got in bed they began to talk with each other, looking up twitter. Niall, too lazy to take his phone out, lied on Liam’s torso to look at his phone while nodding off. 

Liam wasn’t comfortable like that and tried to shift his leg but met a bump in the way.

Blushing furiously, he wondered what he should do. His own member was starting to wake up and he wouldn’t possibly leave this situation untouched (no pun intended). He only wanted to move Niall’s leg but ended bumping his hand on his band mate shaft. He heard a sharp intake of breathe but he was still sleeping. Niall, unaware of Liam’s interior dilemma, was in a deep slumber. Liam may have attempted something if it weren’t of the three guys around him. He couldn’t move from there without passing over one of the lad. Not too happy about the situation (or too happy?) he attempted to calm down. All the guys were dozing while he was wide awake and horny. He couldn’t stop himself from touching Niall’s dick, he was a deep sleeper and wouldn’t wake up, and if he couldn’t watch it while he was awake he would take a shot at it while he could. Touching lightly he started to palm Niall. Niall, unaware of what was happening to him, began to sway his hips and breathe heavily down Liam’s neck. Liam couldn’t help it and tugged his hand down his pants, urgently attending his growing problem.

While palming his cock he didn’t see that Niall had woken up and only realised it when a hand made his way to his cock and he whimpered loudly. He looked at Niall’s lust filled eyes and asked silently what he was doing. Niall only pecked his lips in response. Liam’s breath was faster than before and he couldn’t help but sway his hips which made all the bed shake and woke Zayn up. Zayn, dazed from his sleep looked up and tried to understand what had woken him up. He heard a ragged breath and understood what was happening, one of them was wanking. Completely turned on, Zayn took a peek over Harry’s shoulder and was surprised by what he saw. Sitting up completely on the bed, he couldn’t help but stare and think that he was dreaming. Niall saw Zayn seated on the bed and looked him in the eyes. Zayn finally realized what was going on and moaned silently. Liam, intrigued by what made Niall’s movement slow down, opened his eyes only to lock Zayn’s hazel eyes with his own brown one. He couldn’t help but moan loudly surprised, horrified and aroused. The sound woke Harry up who took a look at Zayn to finally switch to the ones next to him. He growled lowly and said mischievously `Hello there!` while grinning down manically at Niall’s hand moving up and down under the cover. Niall, turned on by the Harry’s middle of the night rough voice couldn’t help but grind his hips down Liam’s thigh while squeaking indignantly. Liam once again moaned loudly, everybody was looking at him. Harry, not able to take it anymore, took the cover off him and Liam in the same movement. The sudden gush of air made Liam squirm underneath Niall’s hand and all their gazes. Ruffled by the sudden movement of the bed sheets and the sound that Liam made, it was finally Louis’ turn to wake up. Not only shocked but aroused by what he saw, he couldn’t help but whisper `Hey!! Getting all the fun without me?` down Liam’s ear. That’s when Liam came.

They may have admitted it…

Now, it’s practically Christmas time and they got a break this year. Happy for the braek and the family reunion’s, they couldn’t help but miss each other that’s why, one weekend that may have extended in five whole days, they went in a secluded wooden house where they could act as they pleased… they were mostly naked for the whole five days.

It took them time and nothing’s perfect but right now, looking at each other, they knew that they were going to be alright. They were five against the world; it will be hard but if two lovers can take upon the world; imagine what five can do. 

They admit it.


End file.
